Among incandescent lamps, those operating on the well-known halogen cycle are among the most efficient. When certain operating parameters of the lamps are controlled by external circuitry, the lamps can be made to operate even more efficiently. If such circuitry could be included within the lamp or the lamp base, it would provide a saving in space and increase operational usage of such lamps. It would be an advance in the art if these advantages could be achieved without taking away from the strength of the lamp.